Goodnight Kiss
by Journey Me
Summary: [SBHG] What happens when Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley get bored in the summer? Truth or dare of course! Oneshot


"I've never..." Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "I've never snogged an older man." She tried not to gape as Ginny put down her seventh finger... in 5 minutes.

Though she had the decency to blush, Ginny grinned widely. "Oliver Wood."

"When did that happen?"

The redhead blushed harder but kept quiet.

"C'mon Gin." Hermione scooted closer to the younger girl, pleading with her eyes.

"I have never got caught doing anything worse than snogging by a prefect." Ginny's eyes twinkled and she could just hear the 'yet' hanging on the end of that sentence.

Hermione glanced anywhere but at her friend as she dropped another finger. It was only the fourth. The other 3 were less offending.

At that moment, the exuberant youngest of the Weasly army pounced on her unsuspecting counterpart with a rapid succession of questions. "WhoWhatWhenWhereWhy!" Her eyes gleamed at the possibilities, and oh! The gossip! Gossip was what she thrived for in these boring summer months spent at 12 Grimmauld Place. Gossip about the next Head Girl getting busted shagging by a fellow prefect was too good to pass up.

Hermione struggled in vain to get away from Ginny, yelling threats to her hair if she did not let her go. Both also forgot they were supposed to be quiet as it was quite late. And they definitely were not alone.

"Who was it Hermione?" The gossip-deprived Ginny moved on to tickling, which made her screeching threats no less intimidating just slightly funny.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on up here?" The aggravated, sleep-hoarse voice made both girls freeze. Sirius coughed at their position while both girls scrambled away, Hermione glaring at Ginny while Ginny promised this wasn't the end. Both fixing slightly crumpled clothing and mussed hair.

Realizing he was waiting for an ezplanation, the two started rapidly blaming the other for the noise.

"Ladie, ladies, as much as I would like to see a cat-fight unfortunately it is 1 a.m." He paused, slightly chuckling. "Now off to bed with you both and no more games in the middle of the night."

Once he had left Hermione looked at Ginny in amusement. "I thought this was supposed to be quieter than truth-or-dare."

She giggled while shaking her head. "If you would have just told me. None of this would have happened."

The former sighed and sat down on her bed. "Terry Boot." She said. "We got a little carried away after he tried to comfort me after my break-up with Ron during Christmas. And before you ask, it was actually Filch who caught us." She winced at the memory, 150 points deducted and a weekend of detention.

"Maybe we should stick to truth-or-dare."

"As long as I don't have to go near that spawn of satan again..."

Ginny laughed outright. "Truth or dare."

For some reason she knew she was going to regret her decision. It was kind of like a sixth sense. And you should never ignore one of your senses. "Dare."

A feral grin that was so out of place even Hermione shuddered appeared on her face. "I dare you to sneak into Sirius' room and give him a 'goodnight kiss'" The smile threatened to split her face and at that moment Hermione wished it would.

"Are you mad? Do you know how much trouble that could cause?" She went on to list all the reasons why it was wrong and why she wouldn't do it.

"You already backed out on one dare Hermione, you remember that deal we made?" Ginny knew she'd won, and did it ever feel so good. She could tell Hermione had somewhat of a crush on Black, and this was the perfect chance. She had said she'd never snogged an older man after all...

The brunette's head dropped, her chin set. "I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

"Better to save your breath."

"I'm off then." She set off towards the door to the hallway, peeping her head out of their room briefly.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Ginny rushed up and shoved the older girl out the door, shutting it quickly. As they went down the hall Ginny could hear her muttered curses. "Didn't honestly think you could get out of it that easily did you?" She heard the resigned sigh and flounced down the hall happily.

When they happened upon his door, Hermione just stared at _it_. "This is so stupid." Ginny giggled and pushed her towards _it_. "When Karma comes around, don't expect me to help you Ginevra." She tried to enter the room with much dignity and grace, but since she was sneaking it didn't do much good. She was surprised momentarily when she felt a warm body behind hers but it was too short to be Sirius. "Damn." She whispered.

Ginny stayed back by the door, holding in laughs as Hemione crept to the bed against the far wall. Why oh why did it have to be so far away? Why couldn't it be closer to the door, to her freedom?! The witch hissed as she stepped on a particularly loud creaking floorboard. Consequences be damned, she was getting the hell out of here!

Or, she woud have were it not for the hand that snaked around to hold her mouth and the band of steel er arm that wrapped around her waist. "Haven't had a girl sneaking into my room since my days back at Hogwarts." Sirius drawled lightly. "Not that it doesn't bring back pleasurable memories, but what are you doing here Hermione?"

She was shaking, she wasn't sure what it was from but she was sure she didn't want to analyze her feelings at the moment. Too confusing. Instead, before she could lose what fabled Gryffindor courage she had amassed for this dare, she turned in his slackened embrace and reached her arms around his neck. Hermione took a deep breath before she leaned on her toes to reach his mouth. Had it not been for those electric currents shooting straight for her abdomen, she would have felt his lips curve into a smile.

Sirius pulled away after a few minutes, dropped a lingering kiss on her swollen lips and sighed gently. He lowered his head still his mouth was right next to her ear. "Next time you want a goodnight kiss, all you have to do is ask."

Hermione squeaked and ran out the door, forgetting Ginny in the process. Once in the saftey of her room, she buried her face in the pillow and scareamed.

"Oh Hermione, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done." She mock scowled. "And I hope you know you'll get yours Ginevra Weasley, you'll get yours."

Ginny stood straighter and managed to thin her lips in a way not unlike McGonagall. "Bring it on."

The End

Response challenge for a LJ comm. Feedback will be cherished since it's almost my birthday I want to feel loved. Not bad for 15 minutes either.


End file.
